Nothing can stand between us
by Baby Girl Kari
Summary: I'm not too good at summaryes.but anyway......A new student comes into TK's and Kari's class. The problem is that she has set her eyes on TK. Will she be able to split TK and Kari apart??..R&R ..........PG-13 for kissing ;)


It was another boring morning on Odaibba Jr

HI ¡¡, this is my second fic and all I have to say is.

Hope you like it¡¡

Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon character in this fic. I only own Giselle, which is a character made up by me. Please don't sue me.

NOTE: TK, Kari and Giselle are all 15 and in 9th grade. 

This takes place about 10 days before the prom.

The letters in red are supposed to be what Giselle thinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing can stand between us

__

By: Baby Girl Kari

It was another boring morning on Odaibba Jr. High. It was the last hour and Kari was lost in her toughs, next to her sat her best friend Takeru Takaishi who didn't seem to be paying any more attention than she was. Chemistry class wasn't their favorite, but they both came out of their trance as Mr. Akesuke said "Class, today we have a new student, her name is Giselle Katsushika, and she has been transfer from another school to finish this year here. If she adapts she'll probably join us next year, I hope you give her a good welcome. Now Giselle please come in" the girl that came in stunned every boy in the class. She was tall and slim; she had long blond hair with only to clips on the sides to keep it from going to her face and azure eyes, similar to TK's. She was wearing a white miniskirt and a pink tank top with the word "pretty" on silver glitter. Boys came out of their trances as Mr. Akesuke said " Well, Giselle is going to need a team for the final project, is anyone willing to take her?" Whispering started in the entire classroom but nobody had taken her yet. "Hey, TK maybe we should take her, It feels pretty bad to be new in class", "Well Kari, if you want to it's ok with me". Kari raised her hand; "Mr. Akesuke, TK and I are willing to take her". "Very well Miss. Yagami, now Miss. Katsushika go and join her and Mr. Takaishi. Now class you can have the 15 minutes left to work on your project". Giselle walked to the last table were TK and Kari were sitting. "Hi, my name is Giselle, nice to meet you". "Hi, I'm Kari and this is TK nice too meet you too". Kari had to hit TK under the table, who was like in trance looking at Giselle, for him to come out of his trance. "Ouch¡, Oh, yeah nice too meet you", TK and Giselle shacked hands [¡¡¡ This guy is hot, he should definitely be mine, but I wonder if he has anything to do with this Kari girl. I got to find out] They sat there talking for the next minutes about Giselle's old school and her family, and stuff, until the bell rang. They walked out of the classroom and split in the hallway "Well TK, Kari I guess I'll see you around"; " Yeah, see you," said both of them. The three of them went home. 

Next day at school went as usual, TK and Kari didn't talk to Giselle all day, since they only saw her in class and in breaks and recess she went and talk to some high school girls. When school was over Kari went home but TK stayed for Basketball practice. After practice he pumped into Giselle outside the lockers. "Hey Giselle, what are you doing here so late?" "Oh, I signed in for the cheerleader team and was practicing, what about you?" "Me? I was in Basketball practice". "Really? and how was practice?" "Pretty good, but I'm really beat up" [This is my opportunity to find out about him and that Kari] " You know I was planning to go to the cafeteria nearby to get a coke, why don't you join me?" "…Well, I don't know" "C'mon, It'll give us a chance to get to know each other", "Well, I guess a coke doesn't hurt anybody, let's go". 

They walked out together and went to the cafeteria three blocks nearby. They sat on a table near the window and order their cokes. "So TK, being the captain of the basketball team you must be very popular with girls", "As a matter of fact, I am", "Well, that must really bother your girlfriend", "Girlfriend? I don't have one", "And what about that girl Kari?" TK blushed a pink shade before saying:" Kari and me are just good friends", "Oh¡, my mistake then. Since I saw you both together I assumed she was your girlfriend, look here comes our cokes¡¡" [She may not be your girlfriend, but you don't fool me, you like her. But if there's nothing there I still have a chance] " You know TK it's pretty amazing that a guy as handsome as you doesn't have a girlfriend", " Well, what can I say, haven't found the right one yet"" Don't worry TK, you will find her" "Yeah, I hope so. And what about you, do you have a boyfriend?" "No I don't ", " But why?" "I don't know I guess guys don't like me" "Don't say that Giselle, you have lots of qualities. Any guy would be crazy about you", " Thank you TK I hope you are right" [At leasthe thinks I have qualities, maybe I do have a shot] after a moment of silence TK look at his watch." Hey look at the time¡¡¡, mom must be really worried" " Yeah we better leave TK". So they paid for their cokes and walked to their respective homes. 

The last week before the prom went really quick and by the time they knew it was Friday, the prom day. With all the excitement classes went really fast and after school everybody went home to get ready for the night. 

At about 8:30 TK and Kari arrived together to the school gym were the prom was, they weren't in a date since everybody had agreed not to go to the prom in couples, but they walked together like they always did to school. 

They sat on a table were must of their friends were, including Giselle. Everybody said hi to TK and Kari. After that they sat and talked, but Giselle kept her eyes on TK. [Damn it! all week I tried to talk to him, but that Kari wouldn't leave him alone and today I taught that I would be able to talk with him and he shows up with that bitch¡¡¡. I have to do something so that Kari gets away from TK]. After about of talking for 20 min. Kari excused herself and went to the bathroom. When Kari left the music started and some couples started dancing, even some in the table stood up. 

[This is my opportunity¡¡] "Hey TK do you like to dance?" " Yeah, sure" "Then why don't you go ask some girl?" "Well…I don't know…what if they say no", "Well girls won't say no if they watched you dance with someone else, that way they'll see you're a good dancer" "Yeah but the only problem is who?" "….What about me?" "You Giselle?" " Yeah why not?" "You're right, C'mon lets go dance". 

They stood up and went to dance. While they were dancing Kari came out of the bathroom. Halfway to the table she turned and saw them dancing. Giselle saw Kari was looking her way but TK didn't. [This is my opportunity to get Kari to leave alone TK forever] and after she taught this she pushed TK's head from the back with both heads and kissed him. TK broke the kiss almost immediately, but Kari had seen it. TK looked really mad and screamed at Giselle "Giselle¡¡¡ are you crazy or what". But Giselle kept smiling and looking at a point behind TK's head. TK turned around and saw Kari standing there, tears forming in her eyes. They locked their eyes for half a second and then Kari ran out of there. " Kari wait¡¡¡" TK tried to run after Kari but Giselle stopped him. " Giselle let me go ¡¡" " Why do you go TK, leave her alone, lets keep dancing", "Dancing?¡¡, Giselle you're crazy, let me go" , " I'm not letting you go so that you run after that bitch¡¡" " You know Giselle if anyone is a bitch here it is you" and as TK said this he pushed Giselle and ran after Kari. Kari had just left the gym and was running to the street with TK right behind her. He kept yelling at Kari, but she just kept running immerse in her toughs when she heard TK yelling: "KARI BE CAREFUL¡¡¡¡ "

She turned around to see a car coming right at her but she couldn't move. After that she heard a crash and felt a sharp pain in her head. She saw people gathering towards her, she saw TK kneeling next to her. She heard voices but didn't understand what they said. Slowly everything drifted from her mind and then darkness. 

When Kari waked up the first thing she saw was a bright light. She totally opened her eyes and after a minute she realized she was in a hospital room. She saw Tai in a chair next to her. "Tai" she called him with a weak voice. "What? Kari you woke up¡¡, don't move, I'm going for the doctor". 

After about a minute Tai came back with the doctor. He examined Kari and said "She is ok, it's just a concussion, all she need is to rest and she'll be alright". After that he went out of the room. " God I'm glad you are alright sister, I'm going to call everyone. They were pretty worried about you". 

After Tai left the room TK went in. Kari turned her head the last person she wanted to see right now was he. TK walked to Kari's bed and sat on it. "How are you feeling Kari?" he asked in a soft voice, but Kari didn't answer, she hadn't even looked at him. "Kari? What's wrong"

"You want to know what's wrong TK¡" Kari lift herself up and was now looking at TK " I'll tell you what's wrong TK you kissed Giselle¡¡" "Kari please let me explain" "ok. TK explain" "I didn't kissed Giselle, she kissed me¡" "and you expect me to believe that TK¡¡, I'm not stupid" "Kari I have no reason to kiss her, why would I" " I don't know maybe you love her" " Kari believe me I don't" "How can I believe you TK¡¡" " Kari I assure you I don't love her, because the person I love ………is you" TK's face got a deep red but he kept talking, " Hikari I would never do anything to hurt you, I swear I didn't kissed Giselle and when you ran out of there and got hit by the car I wanted to die. I was afraid you would leave me without knowing that…..I love you Hikari" Kari's eyes filled with tears and her cheeks were a light pink she cleared her throat and with a soft voice said " Takeru I love you too, with all my heart" TK kneeled down and took Kari's chin in his hands. He slowly brought her lips to his and kissed her in such a tender way that only true love can reach. After they broke the kiss TK said, "I promise Kari that nothing will ever come between us". "Kari looked at him with her eyes full of tears and said "But TK what about Giselle?" "Don't worry Kari she won't be back at our school" "What do you mean TK?" "Yesterday after basketball practice I ran into Mr. Akesuke. He told me that Giselle's grades were really low and she was going to be transferred to a new school next year. Which means she won't be able to stand between us"

Kari smiled and so did TK " Kari, no matter what we will be together, will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Kari's smiled widen " Yes TK I would love to be your girlfriend" and they kissed again with all the love and sweetness in their hearts.

"I love you Takeru", "And I love you Hikari, and always will"

****

The end


End file.
